


Promises Kept

by Katsudon_Boi



Series: Lies and Promises [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, characters name spelt Viktor, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_Boi/pseuds/Katsudon_Boi
Summary: When Yuuri hits a breaking point and can no longer take Viktor's constant cheating running to Yuri for comfort little does he know that the paparazzi had also caught Viktor cheating earlier that night. Now they must face the press together but what happens when they want statements after months of silence from the couple.





	Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> I have received messages saying that some of you wanted a second part to Lies and Promises. For a while I wasn't sure what to do or how to go about making a part two. This is going to be a different style with a news article and some yuuri/viktor pov mixed in.  
>  **!!! If talking about anxiety triggers you then this is probably not the story for you !!!**

After Yuuri and Viktor had talked out their agreement to continue their engagement and relationship privately a couple days later they were swarmed by paparazzi outside their house snapping pictures and yelling question after question at them before they finally broke free and went back inside. A quick search online later and they found out that someone had snapped a picture of Viktor leaving the bar with a man who was certainly not Yuuri his arm draped over the other and looking quite close.

Scrolling down they saw countless headlines accusing Viktor of cheating and stating that the couple will likely break up. It hurt both of them to read the articles that only continued to get worse as the couple stayed quiet and refused to answer and questions about the allegations when asked. In public outings they seemed distant because Yuuri still was learning to trust and feel comfortable in their relationship again. They both knew sooner or later they would have to confront the press and give a statement. Not only were they dealing with the press but social media was buzzing with fans sending hate and threats to Viktor. Some did not believe the rumors to be true and passed it off as the press having nothing better to report but lies. 

It still hurt Viktor greatly to read such awful words about himself. Yuuri was there to comfort him when he needed it most and one night when Viktor woke up to find Yuuri crying while reading hateful comments about the both of them he was there in return to pull him into a loving embrace whispering words of comfort into his ear until the younger man fell asleep. Finally after four months of them taking time to rebuild their relationship they decided to agree to an interview that would be published in a popular skating magazine feeling confident in their relationship once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My name is Mary Ganzalo from Skate Monthly Magazine and I recently got to sit down with Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforv who agreed to give a statement on the recent cheating allegations against Viktor Nikiforov. The five time gold medalist shockingly admitted that the allegations were true! When I asked Katsuki why he didn't leave Viktor this is what he had to say: 

 _"A lot of people since finding out about Viktor being unfaithful to me have asked why I didn't leave him. My answer to that is I believe that you can love someone even if you cheat on them. People always say "If you really loved them you wouldn't have cheated!" But I have learned this to be false in my case. It was only four months ago that I ran from our shared apartment flat at 2 in the morning after Viktor had come home from a night of drinking and cheating. I have forgiven him for the most part even though it still hurts to think about sometimes. It's hard to explain and I know it will sound weird but I feel that I literally cannot live without Viktor in my life. He brought me such happiness and strength when I needed it most. When he came to coach me I was in a low place in my career. I was even considering retirement before he showed up. To throw all that we had away I just couldn't do it. Mari has voiced her concerns over phone calls and how she doesn't want to see me get hurt more if it happens again. I try to trust that he won't but I have my doubts especially when my anxiety gets really bad. I get this horrible fear that I'm not good enough and that he's bored with me. Maybe I'm the only one in this relationship that feels real love. The first night I realized he was cheating I cried silently not getting a wink of sleep. It hurts so much to think that you're special to this one person and that you mean something more to them than anyone else and then to have it all come crashing down and realize maybe you're not so special maybe you are replaceable and everything you thought was mutual feelings was one sided and they have been lying this whole time. The worst part is that no matter how many times I told that to myself some stubborn part of me kept wanting to believe our relationship was perfect and I just couldn't bring myself to leave him. Yes my heart was broken but my love wasn't of course he lost my trust but I don't think there is anything in this world that Viktor could do to lose my love. He once told me that I gave him his two L words: Life and Love. I plan on continuing to give him both no matter what happens because I believe he still deserves those two things in his life after neglecting them all those years. "_  

It was so touching to hear how much he truly loves Viktor, but what did Viktor have to say when asked about how he feels towards Japan's Ace? For the first time Nikiforov tells all in this emotional and raw statement that had me in tears by the end:

_"The first thing I want to say is that I love Yuuri. He is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me even better than my gold medals. What I did was horrible and wrong and there is no excuses to give for doing what I did for so long. The truth behind why I cheated and drank was because I was afraid. I was afraid that making a comeback to skating would be difficult, afraid of retirement, afraid I would wake up and my entire relationship with Yuuri was just a dream. So I resorted to sex and alcohol to forget my fear and stress. I have never had someone I can talk to about my fears like Yuuri and I was terrified that he would laugh at me and think my fears are silly. After he had agreed to stay with me we had a long talk and I told him all of this. He didn't get mad when I explained myself he actually gave me advice and told me that I could trust him and tell him anything. I thank the stars everyday that Yuuri was brought into my life and that he forgave me. I know for certain I can't live without him. I know I hurt him but I made a promise that I would never do that again to him and I intend on keeping that promise. I love him more than any words can really explain and I have learned a lot from this experience and I hope that if anyone takes anything out of what I am saying it's that you need to  tell your partner your fears and doubts and talk through it. Don't make the mistake I did I could have lost my Life and Love from my stupid actions. I was lucky enough to keep him and now I show him that I truly love him everyday because I never want him to doubt my love for him."_

Many of you may be asking how their relationship has been these past few months they said that it has taken some time but trust has been restored and they are officially holding hands in public again after Katsuki had requested they keep their distance in public as to not attract any unwanted attention when allegations were first coming out. Now that the couple is going strong again I'm sure we will hear of wedding plans in the near future! Until that time comes we can all admire pictures of the couple holding hands and laughing in what promises to be an interesting competition this season when the power couple go head to head as competitors . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the article is published fans are stunned to learn the truth. Most of the hate that was being thrown towards the couple had settled down after their statements. Many fans now excitedly awaiting a wedding announcement seeing as the couple made it very clear that they were staying together permanently. While also commenting on the up coming season and who they think would take gold it ending with agreement on both ends that as long as the couple got married at the end of the season they would be happy.

Yuuri and Viktor smiled as they read the article and all the supportive comments together snuggling on the couch with the laptop propped on Viktor's lap. They both cried reading each others statements so moved by what the other had to say. They laughed while talking about the speculation of a wedding announcement with Viktor joking that Yuuri still has to win gold first. Yuuri saying how if he won he would give a wedding announcement right then and there. As the night goes on with them sharing loving kisses slow and romantic in each others arms and talking and joking about the upcoming season and then a more serious discussion on what Makka would look best in on their wedding day and how cute the pup would be coming down the aisle with their rings on her back among other wedding plans they both know that they will always love each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this second part to Lies and Promises comments are welcome!


End file.
